Ta muse, ta déesse
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: ¿El amor verdadero y la felicidad? Eso lo encontré solo contigo. Tu le diste un sentido a mi mundo, pero ahora que tu alegría se marchita me doy cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz... De verdad, cualquier cosa. One-shot para el concurso de Wattpad #LocosdeAmorMLB2018 (Creado por @ParisCDH)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #LocosdeAmorMLB2018**

 **(Creado por ParisCDH)**

 **(Chloe/Queen Bee y Nathaniel/Evillustrator)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Querido Nathaniel:

Esperé horas, días, meses, años y décadas, preguntándome a mí misma si algún día podría llegar a ser feliz, si algún día podría llegar a conocer el amor verdadero. Si algún día podría encontrar algo que le diera un sentido a mi mundo.

Cuando te conocí estaba tan cansada de la vida como quien ha batallado en la Guerra y ha visto cosas horribles ocurrir ante sus ojos, porque todo moría a mi alrededor y yo misma me marchitaba en medio de mi soledad y mis lujos, sin saber cómo salir adelante. Sin sentir que algo realmente valiera la pena.

¿Pero sabes algo, querido? Tu lograste darle una respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

¿El amor verdadero y la felicidad? Eso lo encontré solo contigo, incluso cuando toda mi vida creí que aquello era imposible de obtener para mi.

Una persona caprichosa, odiosa y grosera con todo el mundo que la rodeaba.

Tu le diste un sentido a mi mundo, pero ahora que tu alegría se marchita con el paso de los días, me doy cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz... De verdad, cualquier cosa.

¿Recuerdas cuando comenzó a cambiar todo? Yo si lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Recuerdo que con los ojos aun cerrados me había estirado sobre nuestra cama, gimiendo perezosa. Un camisón transparente cubría mi hermoso cuerpo, mi cabello alborotado enmarcaba mi fino y delicado rostro mientras tu sentado frente a la cama me admirabas extasiado, plasmando en un lienzo ese momento que sabias no se repetiría.

Al verte en ese estado, la sonrisa se había curvado rápidamente en mis labios mientras trataba de incorporarme... Sin embargo, tu me lo evitaste.

"¡No, no te muevas! Ya casi termino" fueron tus palabras, dichas con una emoción tan grande que me era imposible desobedecerte.

Así que cerrando los ojos permanecí en aquella posición, intentando complacerte mientras recordaba como en ningún momento había dudado cuando me pediste que viviéramos juntos.

Comenzar a vivir contigo no había sido algo fácil para mi, adaptarme a otra vida sin los lujos que tenia desde pequeña por ser la hija del alcalde había sido un verdadero reto, pero el gran amor que habías despertado en mi me hacia capaz de todo por estar a tu lado.

Por ti era capaz de olvidarme de todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrada, por ti era capaz de ser amable con todos e incluso humilde. Por ti era capaz de volverme una estatua viviente durante horas para poder ver aquellos preciosos ojos color turquesa brillando.

¿Cuantas veces Nathaniel? ¿Cuantas veces me habías pintado sin que yo me diera cuenta? ¿Cuantas veces me habías obligado a posar para ti? Porque si, eso era justamente lo que hacías... Obligarme.

Obligarme a posar para ti en todo lo que me pasaba, en todo lo que sentía.

¡Y no estoy exagerando! Tu lo sabes... ¿O es que acaso ya no recuerdas todo lo que me hacías para plasmar mis auténticos sentimientos?

Yo si lo recuerdo.

Recuerdo como en una ocasión te habías esmerado en hacerme reír con alguno de tus chistes malos, o cuando habías llegado a pintarme ebria, cuando cortaba las flores del jardín para adornar la habitación, o cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor.

También recuerdo mucho la vez que yo intente cocinarte algo pero me queme la mano con la estufa, el dolor había sido tan intenso que mi rostro rápidamente lo había reflejado hasta el punto de que mis profundos ojos de un bonito color azul celeste se cristalizaron... Jamas imagine que quisieras pintarme en ese estado, pero cuando veía lo feliz que eras mientras me enseñabas la pintura terminada, eso me bastaba para olvidar todo y sentir que había valido la pena.

Porque todo valía la pena por verte como un pequeño que recibía el mejor de los regalos.

"¡Por fin, he terminado! Mi amada musa, mi diosa... Ven y admira tu belleza"

Y con esas palabras siempre me hacías sonreír conmovida pues sabia que cuando terminabas una de mis pinturas, jamas olvidabas decirme aquello mientras me tomabas de las manos para hacer que me levantara. Jamas olvidabas abrazarme y acercarte a escasos centímetros de mi rostro para besarme con toda esa pasión que incendiaba cada célula de mi cuerpo, que alborotaba las mariposas en mi estomago y aceleraba los latidos de mi corazon.

¿Como no ser feliz a tu lado, Nathaniel? Si tu me transmitías toda esa felicidad.

¡Dios, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto te amaba en aquellos momentos! Jamas pensé que pudiese llegar a ser posible quererte mucho mas. Sin embargo, mi amor por ti crecía día tras día sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, sin que yo pudiera notarlo.

"Me tomare algunos días para descansar y dedicarte cada segundo de mi amor"

Anunciaste muchos días después, mientras me dabas un dulce beso en las manos y me mostrabas aquella encantadora sonrisa que era capaz de estremecerme con ridícula facilidad.

¡Jamas pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme tan feliz! ¡Aquella noticia era sencillamente maravillosa! ¿Verdad? Si, claro... Que equivocada estaba.

Que terrible para mi fue darme cuenta de que conforme pasaban los día sin que me pintaras tu carácter cambiaba. La melancolía que reflejabas en tu rostro me hacia sentir totalmente miserable, sin que te dieras cuenta aquello me hacia ser mas infeliz incluso de lo que tu eras.

"¿Porque no pintas un paisaje? Tal vez eso te alegre un poco"

Te había sugerido en medio de mi poco disimulada desesperación por volver a verte sonreír, por recuperar al encantador pelirrojo que me había robado el corazon.

"No Chloe, todo eso ya no me satisface... Desde que comencé a pintarte todo cambio, solo tu puedes inspirarme, hacer que sienta el éxtasis de pintar"

Y ante aquella respuesta, yo simplemente guarde silencio mientras continuaba tomándote de las manos. Sin saber que mas decirte, sin saber que mas hacer.

"Salgamos a cenar, no has comido nada en todo el día" Volví a intentar, apretando con fuerza tus manos en un pobre intento para que me prestaras atención. En un pobre intento para que apartaras tu penetrante mirada de una de las tantas pinturas que habías hecho de mi.

"No, no tengo hambre"

Y con aquella respuesta mi paciencia se había ido al demonio. Porque verte sumergido en tal depresión me dolía, me torturaba, me destrozaba... Me enfurecía. Porque no podía entender como era posible que amaras mas esos estúpidos cuadros que a mi, que era de carne y hueso.

Así que furiosa solté tus manos, sintiéndome rápidamente incompleta por el simple hecho de perder tu contacto, luego camine a nuestra recamara y comencé a llenar una de las tantas maletas que tenia con mi ropa. Dispuesta a marcharme, dispuesta a intentar olvidarte y dejarte en el pasado... Dispuesta a ser de nuevo infeliz sin tu presencia.

"¿Que haces, mi diosa?"

No se que fue lo que me saco mas de quicio... Si lo estúpida que resultaba ser tu pregunta o el adorable rostro sorprendido que tenias mientras permanecías parado en el marco de la puerta.

Todo aquello estaba comenzando a lastimarme y necesitaba alejarme de ti con la misma intensidad que deseaba quedarme, porque yo sabia que debía marcharme... pero cuando intente hacerlo tu me detuviste tomándome del brazo.

"¡Basta Nathaniel, me voy!" grite llena de cólera, ¿Pero para quien era toda esa cólera? ¿Para ti, por no dejarme ser libre? ¿O para mi, por sentirme aliviada de que me retuvieras? Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo no soy capaz de saberlo.

¿Pero sabes que fue lo peor de todo? Mirarte con la ilusión de que tuvieses miedo de perderme y en lugar de eso, encontrarme con una reluciente sonrisa en tus labios.

"¡Oh mi adorada musa, solo tu puedes hacer que plasme esa furia! Por favor, deja que te pinte"

Exclamaste con entusiasmo, paralizándome durante unos segundos y después aumentando la rabia dentro de mi cuerpo.

¿Hablabas enserio? ¿Realmente hablabas enserio? Como me hubiese gustado que no, pero así era... Realmente querías pintarme pues según tu, la expresión de furia que proyectaba mi rostro en esos momentos era capaz de incendiar cualquier lienzo e incluso tus propias manos.

"¡No, ni una mas! ¿Me oíste? ¡No voy a seguir siendo tu muñeca!"

"¡Tu no eres una muñeca, tu eres mi musa, mi diosa! ¡Por favor, Chloe... Sabes que te amo con locura! ¡Solo a ti podría amar de esta manera!"

Y con aquellas palabras, derrumbaste mi escasa fuerza de voluntad.

Así que repitiéndome aquello una y mil veces, solté la maleta para después caminar hasta nuestra recamara y tomar asiento sobre un pequeño sofá cercano a la ventana mientras tu, simplemente tomabas tus cosas y comenzabas a esbozar mi figura.

"¡Eso es, mi amada musa! ¡Tienes que recordar que debes estar furiosa, llena de odio! No dejes de mirarme así, por favor"

¡Esas palabras, esa sonrisa, ese maldito entusiasmo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Como no estar furiosa? pensé casi temblando por la rabia, sintiéndome totalmente frustrada ¡Claro que estaba furiosa! ¡Estaba furiosa por amarte tanto! Porque si, yo te amaba con locura, te amaba al grado de concederte todos sus caprichos.

Y no pienso mentirte, algunas veces incluso yo lo disfrutaba. Sobre todo cuando pedías que posara desnuda para alguna pintura atrevida.

¿Y sabes porque? Porque sabia que tenia tu mirada atenta sobre mi persona mientras yo me daba la media vuelta y me encaminaba hacia nuestra recámara, dejando ver a propósito y para que te deleitaras, la delgada bata de seda color amarillo que solía usar. Dejando que se deslizara lentamente por mis pálidos hombros para después revelar la insinuante curva de mi espalda.

Caminando con moderada elegancia para después recostarme sobre nuestra cama en una pose digna de una majestuosa dama. Extendiendo mis largos cabellos dorados sobre el borde de la almohada y dejando mis brazos flexionados, uno apenas cubriendo con los dedos aquella estrecha cintura de la que igual siempre me quejaba, y el otro proyectado sobre mi frente en una expresión dramática. Mostrándote mis prominentes caderas, mis pequeños pero firmes senos y mis largas piernas, una extendida en su totalidad sobre el colchón, dejándote apreciar sus formas sinuosas muy semejantes a las de una serpiente retorciéndose y la otra, flexionada para ocultar mi intimidad.

Realmente lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba mucho a pesar de lo incomodo que me resultaba soportar el frió. Lo disfrutaba porque al estar majestuosamente desnuda frente a ti podía sentir que no solo me veías como la pieza maestra de aquel cuadro, sino también como tu novia, tu mujer, tu diosa... Como una persona a la cual añorabas tocar, incluso cuando de ello dependiera dejar de lado tu arte. Cosa que desgraciadamente no hacías casi nunca.

¡Dios, que martirio! ¿Como fue que comencé a sentir todo ese amor por ti, Nathaniel?

Había sido tu entusiasmo y toda esa pasión por la pintura lo que me había llamado la atención de ti, pero ahora... Que irónico era pensar que aquella virtud se había convertido en el peor de tus defectos.

Y aun con todo eso, tengo que reconocer que no todo era malo estando a tu lado.

También recuerdo cuando ya viviendo juntos se me había antojado comer helado y sin importarte las altas horas de la noche, habías salido a comprarlo. Tardando varias horas y regresando sumamente feliz con un bote de helado que para mi desgracia, era del sabor equivocado. Sin embargo, eso no había evitado que me lo comiera.

¿Pero como no hacerlo, mi amor? Si tu comías todo lo que yo torpemente intentaba cocinar para ti. De verdad, todo... incluso lo que se me quemaba o salaba. Incluso cuando en una ocasión habías llegado al hospital a causa de ingerir algo descompuesto.

¿Y como olvidar cuando le presentaste tu talento al mundo? habías llegado muy emocionado con la noticia de que por fin exhibirían tus pinturas en una prestigiosa galería, haciéndome prometer que te acompañaría mientras me dedicabas la mejor de tus sonrisas y caminabas hacia mi dirección para después levantarme en tus brazos y besarme. Renovando todo mi amor por ti, haciéndolo crecer.

Esa noche, después del evento recuerdo que ambos habíamos brindado con champan, celebrando que la exposición había sido todo un éxito. Sin embargo, algo había llamado poderosamente mi atención... No habías incluido ni una sola de mis tantas pinturas.

No lo entendía, y no pensaba quedarme con las dudas... Así que te pregunte.

"¡Jamas lo haría!" gritaste molesto, como nunca te había visto "¡Esos cuadros los pinte solo para mi, no los pienso compartir con nadie mas que no seas tu!"

Aun puedo imaginar lo tonta que debí verme con aquella ridícula sonrisa enamorada que había provocado en mi tu respuesta.

¿Como negarme a posar para ti después de aquellas palabras? Contigo cada día era una aventura nueva y fue en ese momento que decidí dejar de quejarme, decidí que sin importarme el futuro viviría solo el presente, volviendo así a enamorarme de tus logros.

Y así fue como comencé a sentirme de nuevo feliz de posar para ti, solo para ti. Sin importarme tus locas ideas, tus terribles métodos o las tediosas y cansadas horas que debía quedarme completamente quieta. Yo simplemente obedecía sintiéndome realizada por tener la oportunidad de complementarme contigo.

Porque cada día que pasaba, el amor de ambos crecía, haciendo que me olvidara de todo y de todos pues tu, Nathaniel... Eras lo único que me importaba.

En el día yo era tu musa, como solías llamarme con tanto orgullo... Y durante las noches me volvía tu diosa del amor, pues gozábamos nuestros cuerpos como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Te amo" terminabas siempre diciendo mientras tus grandes y cálidas manos recorrían cada rincón de mi rostro. Mientras yo suspiraba sonriendo de felicidad y dejaba que mis ojos dijeran mas que mil palabras. Me hacías sentir tan única, tan hermosa y tan especial que dime... ¿Como podía negarme después a que plasmaras ese momento?

Pero nada se compara jamas a la terrible angustia que sentí cuando me avisaron que habías muerto en un accidente. Porque ante aquella noticia sentí como todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, sentí que moría contigo.

Porque al saber aquello solo había deseado salir corriendo para estar a tu lado, pero quien me había informado no me lo permitió.

"Permanezca en casa, atenta al teléfono. Tenemos que verificar si realmente es el" Y dichas aquellas palabras habían colgado.

Las siguientes horas pasaron lenta y torturosamente para mi, sin saber si realmente habías muerto o no. Sintiendo que el dolor en mi interior era tan grande que llegaría a la locura. Pero todo ese dolor se desvaneció al verte entrar feliz con una pintura recién hecha.

Jamas pensé que podrías mentir de aquella manera para plasmar mi auténtico dolor en un lienzo, para pintarme mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Jamas pensé que verte vivo haría que nada mas me importara, ni tu cruel mentira... Pero así fue. Al verte llegar sano y salvo lo demás perdió importancia.

Porque para mi era mas importante seguir a tu lado por el resto de mis días, porque no todo era dolor.

¿Como enojarme contigo si aun podía seguir escuchando tus risas? Aquellas que a veces lograban opacar las mías e inundaban nuestra casa, ¿Como enojarme contigo si aun podía verte llegar con una sonrisa y un ramo de rosas? Aquel que me entregabas mientras tus brazos me rodeaban hasta sentir que la respiración me faltaba por todo ese amor que me hacías sentir.

¿Como enojarme contigo si aun podía estar a tu lado?

Recuerdo también tu angustia y desesperación cuando enferme gravemente. Intentando sonreír yo solo te había pedido que me pintaras mientras permanecía postrada en nuestra cama y tu como un chiquillo indefenso me abrazaste, negándote mientras dejabas que tus lagrimas corrieran libremente a lo largo de tus mejillas.

"No puedo hacerlo, no en este momento que mi corazon siente que es atravesado por miles de agujas" me susurraste al oído.

Mi amor, el dolor que sentías era tan grande que yo también lo sentía.

Me cuidaste de día y de noche sin descanso hasta que una mañana, cuando finalmente me sentí bien de nuevo, te bese en los labios. Despertándote y logrando que me correspondieras con desesperación. En ese momento supe que te amaba mas que a mi propia vida y me prometí por primera vez que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz.

Después de aquello la buena fortuna comenzó a sonreírnos, o al menos así era para los demás. Ante los ojos de las personas todo era maravilloso en nuestra relación y comenzaste a obtener mucha fama con tu arte. Para el mundo todo era perfecto.

¿Perfecto?... ¡Vaya palabra! Algo muy lejos de la realidad pues te esmeraste demasiado en fingir una alegría que estabas muy lejos de sentir.

Nathaniel... Amor mio, olvidaste que a la única que no podrías engañar era a mi.

Yo podía sentir tu éxtasis, tu alegría, tu tristeza y tu depresión... Aun estando lejos de ti. Era increíble, incomprensible pero cierto, tan cierto que a veces me asustaba.

Dejaste de pintar en casa pero eso no me preocupo pues tu con una sonrisa siempre me decías que estabas cansado por trabajar sin descanso en tu estudio. Me decías emocionado que muy pronto harían otra exposición de tus nuevas pinturas, pero que después de eso te tomarías un año libre. Y fue entonces que una alarma sonó en mi interior.

Te conocía perfectamente y sabia que algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Porque no pintabas alegando que deseabas descansar pero yo sabia que para ti descansar era precisamente pintar, ademas de que tu apetito cada día disminuía mas al igual que tus horas de sueño.

Preocupada te pregunte, ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? Y tu sonriendo me abrazaste, intentando tranquilizarme. ¿Pero como tranquilizarme? Si cada día te veía mas deprimido, al grado de que ya no podías fingir tan bien como al principio. Entonces me propuse descubrir que era lo que te estaba pasando.

Durante los siguientes días intente saberlo por muchos medios pero nada funcionaba, pronto las ideas se agotaron y lo único que me hacia falta era recurrir al chantaje. Así que sabiendo aquello puse en practica un plan que recuerdo, en esos momentos me parecía infalible. Simplemente debía esperar hasta que regresaras de tu estudio y me encontraras acostada en la cama, fingiendo estar muy enferma.

Imaginando tu angustia por verme en aquel estado estuve a punto de olvidarme de todo y buscar alguna otra opción, pero me fue imposible al verte parado debajo del marco de la puerta, mirándome fijamente y sin expresión alguna durante varios segundos antes de sonreír emocionado. Estremeciéndome, hiriéndome... Haciendo que mi corazon dejara de latir y mis ojos se cristalizaban.

"Enseguida regreso, mi musa. No vayas a cambiar de expresión"

Exclamaste saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

¿A que te referías con eso, Nathaniel?

Conociéndote ya sabia lo que estaba pasando pero mi necio corazon aun trataba de buscar alguna otra explicación. Tal vez habías ido por alguna sorpresa que me animara, por comida o por el doctor, quizá incluso habías recordado el insufrible medicamento que me había ayudado a curarme la ultima vez ¿O no?... Vaya pretextos mas tontos los que me inventaba para algo que yo sabia, no podía ser algo mas que un golpe de inspiración.

Golpe de inspiración que rompió en miles de pedazos mi corazon cuando regresaste ya preparado para comenzar a pintarme, causándome un nudo en la garganta al darme cuenta de que en esta ocasión habías preferido tu arte por encima de mi salud.

Sin cambiar mi deprimente expresión ni decir una sola palabra, yo permanecí recostada mirando a la nada durante las siguientes dos horas. Pero en esta ocasión no fue por obedecer tus ordenes, mas bien fue porque tenia una mezcla de tristeza, miedo, angustia y desilusión al darme cuenta de que verme tan "enferma" te había devuelto la vitalidad.

En ese momento lo comprendí todo. Al fin pude entender que era lo que te pasaba, lo que había estado robándote la alegría... Pero tenia que estar segura, así que después de muchas horas mas posando para ti, pedí un poco de agua.

"Espera, solo media hora. Ya casi termino"

En otros momentos te habría obedecido pues treinta minutos no eran nada comparado con todo el tiempo que ya había esperado, sin embargo, tenia que confirmar mi teoría. Necesitaba confirmar mi teoría. Así que con toda la intención cambie la expresión de mi rostro mientras me sentada en la cama.

Molesto rápidamente me agarraste de los hombros y me sacudiste, estabas totalmente fuera de control, te habías olvidado de todo, incluso de que supuestamente me encontraba enferma.

Desilusionada te mire a los ojos con el llanto brotando de los míos, diciéndote: "No te enojes... Solo es una pintura" Pero eso lejos de ayudarme a tranquilizarte pareció empeorar mas las cosas.

"¡No, no es solo una pintura! ¡Es el sentimiento reflejado en el lienzo!" gritaste mientras comenzabas a darme un sin fin de ejemplos.

"¡Mañana volveré a posar para ti, lo prometo!" apure a decir ilusamente con la esperanza brotando de mi pecho, sonriendo al imaginar que aceptarías... Pero no fue así.

"Ya no es necesario, tu misión como mi musa ha terminado. Ya no volveré a pintarte."

Un escalofrió me recorrió entera. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos aquella respuesta. ¿Como podías decir eso, Nathaniel? ¡Aun no habías terminado esa pintura, aun tenia tanto que darte! Dolida por tus palabras abrí la boca para tratar de hablar pero me era imposible, mi garganta estaba seca y mis labios temblaban de tal forma que no podía controlarlos.

De pronto, ante mis incrédulos ojos... Tomaste tu pincel y comenzaste a rayar el lienzo, destruyendo de manera soberbia todos los avances que habías logrado a lo largo de aquellas horas. Ignorando como entre gritos y lagrimas yo te rogaba que no lo hicieras.

"¿Es porque te has cansado de mi? ¿Es por eso?"

Te pregunte finalmente, en medio de mi dolor al ver como aquella hermosa y casi perfecta imagen se había perdido entre tus brochazos. Con la voz trémula y el corazon quemándome en el pecho como un carbón al rojo vivo.

"¿Cansarme de ti? ¡Dios, no Chloe! ¿Crees que me resulta fácil perder a mi musa? ¿No sabes que dejar de pintarte me arranca el corazon de raíz? ¡Te juro que mi vida sera un infierno sin ti como mi adorada chispa de inspiración! Pero te amo con todas mis fuerzas y es por ese amor, que renuncio a ti"

"¡Pero no lo entiendo, Nathaniel! ¡Aun puedo posar!"

Y ante mi desesperada insistencia, volviste a negarte alegando que los cientos de retratos que ya habías pintado de mi a lo largo de nuestros años juntos habían logrado plasmar cada expresión de mi rostro, cada mínimo sentimiento, cada circunstancia.

Y tenias razón... Por un instante logre ver mi propio rostro alzarse sobre todos aquellos marcos y verme desafiantes, tristes, coléricos, orgásmicos, alegres, perversos, asesinos, abusados, abusadores, pacíficos, enloquecidos, drogados... y claro, enamorados.

"¿Entonces porque estabas pintándome?"

La pregunta salio de mis labios sin que pudiera o deseara retenerla, consiente que necesitaba saberlo, sintiendo que aquella respuesta que me dieras definiría nuestro futuro.

Entonces tu, te plantaste delante de mi. mirándome con una expresión extraña que no supe como definir.

"Para sustituir la ultima pintura que falta en mi colección, la ultima que podría tener de ti.

Nadie que no haya sufrido puede saber lo que es un corazon agitado. Mi decisión de amarte sobre todo y todos, de ser tu eterna muñeca de ser necesario para que fueras feliz, chocaba ahora con la intriga de lo que significaban tus palabras.

"¿Cual?" Te pregunte sin lograr comprender, ¿Cual era la que te faltaba? Tu mismo lo habías dicho, habías pintado cada pizca de mi ser.

"La de tu muerte"

Un escalofrió inundo todo mi cuerpo y sin importarme lo que pudieses pensar o lo patética que podía lucir, me cubrí con las sabanas de la cama como una niña asustada. Aquella respuesta había salido de tus labios sin titubeos, sin temor alguno, completamente seguro de lo que ibas a decir y sin importarte en lo mas mínimo lo que yo podía sentir.

En toda vida existe un momento crucial en el que se decide todo un futuro. En ese instante una sola palabra basta para marcar toda una existencia. Posiblemente el momento critico había llegado para mi

Nerviosa te dije que podía fingir estar muerta mientras me pintabas pero tu simplemente reíste con una chispa de ironía brillando en tus ojos mientras te negabas y me decías que la muerte era algo que no se podía fingir.

Y con aquellas ultimas palabras, saliste de nuestra recamara. Dejándome sola y paralizada, completamente destrozada al finalmente comprender todo lo que te pasaba.

Tu actitud a partir de aquel día vario por completo, mostrando hacia mi una fría reserva que me angustiaba. Tus caricias habían sido descuidadas y poco frecuentes, tu indiferencia tan grande que llegue a preguntar con dolor, si la llama de tu pasión había llegado a su fin y esto seria el termino de todo.

Lamentándome al saber que yo, por el contrario sentía como la llama de mi amor ardía en mi interior con una intensidad incontrolable. Porque lo mio era un amor pleno y lleno de infinita ternura, un amor que no exigía nada a cambio y me hacia ser extremadamente humilde. Un amor que solo era capaz de sentir pero no entender, algo que no era sano... era enfermizo y dependiente, pero indeleble.

Porque solo vivía para ti y con la esperanza de conseguir tener tu amor por encima de tu arte, embebida a la pasión que me esclavizaba contigo. Y tu lejanía me hacia sentir que vivía en un infierno, tu indiferencia me heria profundamente.

Fue en ese momento que tome una decisión, al finalmente comprender que jamas serias feliz hasta completar tu colección.

Porque me has hecho tan feliz a tu lado que seria muy egoísta de mi parte no darte este ultimo regalo.

Porque no quise que pintaras a tu musa cuando su cuerpo y belleza ya estuvieran marchitos, cuando tu alegría estuviese completamente extinta.

Porque esperé horas, días, meses, años y décadas, preguntándome a mí misma si algún día podría llegar a ser feliz, si algún día podría llegar a conocer el amor verdadero. Si algún día podría encontrar algo que le diera un sentido a mi mundo.

Porque cuando te conocí estaba tan cansada de la vida como quien ha batallado en la Guerra y ha visto cosas horribles ocurrir ante sus ojos, porque todo moría a mi alrededor y yo misma me marchitaba, sin saber cómo salir adelante. Sin sentir que algo realmente valiera la pena.

¿Pero sabes algo, querido? Tu lograste darle una respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

¿El amor verdadero y la felicidad? Eso lo encontré solo contigo, incluso cuando toda mi vida creí que aquello era imposible de obtener para mi. Tu le diste un sentido a mi mundo, pero ahora que tu alegría se marchita con el paso de los días, me doy cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz... De verdad, cualquier cosa.

Así que no llores, amor mio. Recuerda que nuestro amor traspasa las barreras de la vida y la muerte, las barreras del tiempo y de la cordura.

Ahora... Quiero que plasmes en tu lienzo mi ultima pose para ti, quiero que completes tu colección y seas muy dichoso.

Feliz San Valentin, por siempre tuya, aquí en la eternidad:

Chloe Bourgeois.

Tu musa, tu diosa.

* * *

Al terminar de leer la carta, densas y silenciosas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Nathaniel mientras el ramo de rosas que sostenía se deslizaba de su mano para caer en el piso.

Doblando temblorosamente la simpática hoja adornada con motivos florales y pequeñas abejas, el chico la guardo en su pantalón y se acerco hacia el cuerpo de Chloe, quien permanecía recostada sobre la cama con un precioso camisón amarillo.

Desesperado comenzó a sacudirla mientras gritaba su nombre, pero fue inútil... Estaba muerta. Llorando con mas intensidad la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, preguntándose ¿Que demonios había ingerido para quitarse la vida? ¿Y porque el había sido tan imbécil en no darse cuenta de sus intenciones, de sus sentimientos?

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo había sido demasiado obvio.

Esa mañana el había estado a punto de no ir al estudio, alegando que prefería pintar en casa... Pero ella se había esmerado en convencerlo, diciéndole que cuando llegara por la noche le daría un gran regalo de San Valentin. Sonriendo de manera encantadora y con los ojos cristalinos mientras lo abrazaba, dándole uno de los mejores besos que había sentido en todos esos años.

Uno tan urgente y necesitado como en esos momentos le daba el a ella, sintiendo sus labios levemente resecos y fríos.

-Chloe... Por favor, despierta -murmuro con voz trémula, acariciando la pálida clavícula que se entreveía sobre el camisón.

Lo mas irónico de todo, era pensar que precisamente esa noche había llegado a casa con un ramo de rosas y la promesa de olvidar esa insana obsesión por pintarla. Porque no quería perderle, no quería que se fastidiara, dejara de amarlo y se marchara.

Acomodando a la chica cuidadosamente sobre la cama, Nathaniel se levanto y salio de la habitación. Recordando como esa noche había llegado a casa encontrándose con las luces apagadas y rápidamente había tenido un mal presentimiento.

Reviviendo como había comenzado a gritarle con enloquecedora persistencia, sintiéndose cada vez mas asustado al no recibir ninguna respuesta e imaginar que lo había abandonado. Reconstruyendo en su mente lo desesperado que había corrido a la habitación para encender la luz y finalmente, encontrarla dormida.

Que torpe había sido al sentir alivio mientras caminaba despacio hacia ella, con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada brillante. Que torpe había sido por admirar su belleza antes de encontrarse con aquella carta en una de sus delicadas manos, antes de agacharse para tomarla.

Antes de sentir un creciente dolor en lo mas profundo de su corazon con cada nuevo párrafo que leía. Antes de percibir como la atmósfera se volvía mas sofocante y le faltaba el aire para respirar.

Entrando a la habitación de nuevo, Nathaniel acomodo una silla junto a la cama y frente a esta, coloco su caballete con varias pinturas y demás utensilios.

Al instante, el pelirrojo ya se había sentado en la silla. Mirándola con los ojos todavía inundados de lagrimas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias... Mi amor, eres el mejor regalo de San Valentin -dijo antes de empuñar la carbonilla, aún entre lágrimas, y comenzar a dibujar a su musa muerta. Sabiendo que aquel seria su ultimo cuadro pues en cuanto terminara, volvería a reunirse con ella.

Porque ella era su vida, ella era su horizonte, su inspiración... Y sin ella, todo lo demás quedaba reducido a la nada.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **¡Y de nuevo, regrese a Fanfiction! No pregunten como le hice, pero recupere mi el acceso a cuenta y comenzare a subir todos los escritos que no había podido durante estos meses xD (Así es, había perdido mi contraseña :"v)**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso** **de Wattpad #LocosdeAmorMLB2018. (Creado por ParisCDH)**

 **Fueron: 5126 palabras, obvio sin el Disclaimer ni las notas de autor :"3**

 **Hablando un poquito sobre la historia: Les confieso que en cuanto vi el titulo del concurso esta fue la primera idea que se me vino a la mente. Ya tenia ganas de escribir algo así con esta pareja desde diciembre, pero el tiempo no me lo permitía... Lo que me recuerda, también lamento la demora en publicar. Tenia el borrador en mi libreta desde hace mucho pero no el tiempo para pasarlo a mi computadora y pulirlo.**

 **Como ultima cosa a mencionar: Esta historia no tiene un espacio especifico, puede quedar como AU (Universo alterno) o ser un futuro bastante insano dentro del "Universo original"**

 **Por favor, no me odien por el final pero era indispensable para la historia que terminara de esta manera (Prometo comenzar a hacer mas finales felices :"v)**

 **No se si logre plasmar de manera correcta la idea que tenia, no quede completamente conforme con el resultado pero igual me divertí mucho. Espero que a ustedes les guste y si no, que por lo menos los entretenga un rato ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
